


Prince Of The Icy Waters

by AlidaTean



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: He was tired,the betrayals had taken a toll on his soul.He packed all his belongings even his treasured books he found in other realms in his youth.All that was given by the Odin family was left behind after all it was not meant for him.He wrote his farewell letter and vanished from the golden kingdom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything except for my ocs and I am not making profit from this work.

Loki was led in front of the royal family in chains.A smirk playing on his place.

 

"What a happy reunion we are having ! "

 

The anger aimed at him was overwhelming,everyone here expected the Allfather to deal with him and rid them of the trickster.

 

" why did you do it Loki? , how can you attack Midgard !?" 

 

Thor did not know how this creasure in front of him could be his brother. Through all the centuries as brothers nothing ever shocked Thor more than how insane Loki had become.

 

Was it always there and he ignored it,was it their fault that Loki became a madman and believed his own delusions. 

 

" I just wanted my kingdom,I would have been the greatest king ever.Their petty wars would end under my rule."

 

" Do you not care about the innocent lives you took?"

 

" why should I care about a few ants ?"

 

"Enough ,it seems like your madness knows no end. Loki ,I strip you of your name. You shall be known as Loki Laufeyson and I sentence you to death"

 

Queen Frigga let out a gasp as a tears filled her eyes.She was about to beg for her son's lufe when a bright flash of light appeared.

The warriors of Asgard haf their weapons in hand ready to face any foe.

Three women appeared. 

 

"Who are you ?" demanded the Allfather.

 

" We are the fates,we have come to right a wrong."

 

" What wrong has been done my Ladies ?" 

 

"Loki Skywalker is innocent of all charges"

 

"He is guilty,he confessed and I was there in the battle against his army"Thor said

 

"THAT IS NOT LOKI !!! " with that said ,everyone turned to the chained Loki.

 

His face no longer having the mocking smirk.He lookes afraid as he fought to get free of his chains.

 

The fates threw a green light on him,with a scream the people of Asgard saw as Loki's form change.

 

The Allfather was on his feet when he recognised the shapeshifter.

 

"Guuranym the impersonator! We banished you many centuries ago to never step foot in Asgard "

 

The creature let out a laugh.It's form shaking as the laughter took a manic turn.

 

"Allfather did you really think I wouldn't excape my prison and not seek revenge? "

 

"What have you done to my brother?"

"Nothing at all"

"Don't lie to me creature!"

"He speaks the truth " said the fates when Thor made to grab the shapeshifter.

"I did nothing to your brother ,it was you who drove him away.I was planning to kill him and take his place when I saw him packing and as he wrote his farewell letter.I simply impersonated his magic and took his place.All these years I played the perfect brother while you never noticed anything amiss" the creature laughed at their stupidity  
.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on Earth.

The avengers were relaxing in the tower , Nick Fury and Mariah Hill were about to leave after debriefing them when they saw Thor arriving.

 

"My friends! I bring grave news"

 

"What's up pointbreak?" Tony was drinking his coffee he really hoped they wouldn't have to go to battle now

 

Everyone's attention was on Thor.

 

"Loki's trial revealed unexpected news.The fates made an appearance "

 

"The fates are real!"

 

Bruce voicing out what everyone was thinking,it was one thing to know that the Norse gods were real but the fates was just out there.

 

"Yes though they rarely interact with us .They declared Loki innocent of all wrong doing"

 

"What !?,the bastard mind controlled me" Clint was livid at what he heard. 

 

"Not to mension all the people he killed with his army!"

 

The news were not welcomed at all, how could Loki be innocent when people died because of him.

 

"It was not Loki ,It was a creature that likes to impersonate others to cause mayhem.It copied Loki's magic and appearances. "

"How is possible that no one noticed?" Steve asked

Thor looked ashamed of himself 

"No one noticed and the creature acted how Loki did.It had been watching him for a while learning how he carried himself."

"Where is the real Loki then?" Natasha asked for the group.

"It seems that Loki planned to leave Asgard.The creature saw him leaving and took his place.The fates said the Loki is in Misgard and was in danger "

 

"So some shapeshifter thing impersonated your brother,the fates exposed him and then they said the real Loki was here and he didn't notice someone impersonating him?" Tony was skeptical of what Thor said.

 

"Yes,we must find Loki because they said a great foe is coming to Midgard and Loki is the key to stopping him."

 

The avengers decided to help find Loki.Clint did not believe Thor and if Loki was like the shapeshifter then he would shot him with his arrow and be done with it.

 

"How are we going to find him,we don't even know where he is."

 

"The Allfather gave me this compass infused with Loki's magic. It will point us were we want to go and will turn green when we find him.The white compass had weird symbols that no one could read except Thor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another brother.

Percy was enjoying his down time.They managed to rebuild Camp Half-blood and life was getting back to normal.

 

Some of the older campers returned to the mortal world.Annabeth was thinking about going to college,Percy wanted to work with marine life.

 

After his first quest ,he realised how neglected the seas were by mortals.The seven had all agreed to be made immortal but their bodies would fully seize aging when the turned 25 years old.Percy was happy about that,he didn't want to look like a teenager for eternity. 

 

He enjoyed the time he still had with his mortal family although the thought that one day they would pass and leave him alone hurt him.

 

He was having a picnic with Annabeth,Nico,the Stolls,Rachel and a few others when Rachel got in a trance and Percy's mood dropped. It was too good to be true.

 

He should have known something would happen.

 

"Son of the sea and frost  
Born of different realms  
Hidden beyond the sight of gods

 

The Seven and the mightiest heroes  
Shall unite  
Sea and frost shall once again meet.

 

Prince of the Icy Waters   
Thanatos' chosen .  
Only he can stop the mad titan  
Or lead the world to ruin."

 

The prophecy was confusing.It was different from anything they have ever heard before.They tried to decypher it's meaning.The only place beyond the gods was Alaska but the part about frost and realms was had to understand.

 

"I have another brother?" They turned to Percy realising that he was right.

 

Poseidon had another son.There was a crack of thunder letting them know that Zues was not happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My prophecy making skills suck!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki 's thoughts

Loki watched his son practice his sword fighting. The boy was a fast learner and the sword his father had crafted for him allowed him to channel his magic.

 

Loki or Luke as he was known by the locals enjoyed the cold weather,it must be because of his frost heritage.He used to hate his true form ,seeing himself as a monster but when he landed in Russia in a middle of a snowstorm made him grateful to have it.

 

He remembered the first time his lover saw his blue skin ,red eyes and elegant marks.He was sure that he   
would be condemned as a monster but it was a turn on for Poseidon.

 

His lover didn't get burnt by touching him because frost was just frozen water.

 

He missed his lover but protecting their son was more important. He could not lose another child ,he couldn't survive if it happened again.

 

Odin and Zues would have locked him away like the others or killed him if given a chance.

 

Theodore,his God 's gift from Poseidon,his little miracle.Loki had cast an infertility spell on himself to save himself from the heartbreak of having a baby and it being taken away.

 

Poseidon 's virility bypassed the spell and Loki found himself pregnant.He let Poseidon hide him in Alaska as it was the only place the gods didn't like going and ice magic was the only defense Loki had during his pregnancy. 

 

He stayed in his female form whenever he went out.When he gave birth he made the locals believe "Lori" died and Luke became a single father.

 

For years he was at peace watching his son grow and would get gifts from Poseidon whenever it was safe.He last saw his lover when Zues accused him of stealing his toy.

 

The god was like Thor when it came to their sparky weapons,there must be something that made thunder and lightning gods stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other fanfictions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes meet.

The avengers were tired,Thor's compass did not take them exactly where Loki was instead it took them around the world.

 

It took them to Greece,Mayans ruins,Egypt ,Hawaii ,Amazon ,Paris, now it was leading them to Alaska.

 

They asked Thor if it was broken but the god said it was following Loki's trail from the oldest to the newest. The compass was glowing brighter the closer they got to the destination. 

 

Percy and his friends were tired ,they ran into cyclops,nemeton lion,chimeras,hellhounds and a giant.They were almost out of money and nector.

 

They were looking for Percy's brother.They hoped he was like Tyson and not Trinton,the godly son of the King of the Seas had left a bad impression on all them.

 

They were about to give up when they saw the frozen river and a boy playing with the water.He had black hair darker than Percy's ,when he turned the girls thought he was handsome and he was younger than Percy.

 

Theodore or Theo as he liked to be called was exploring near the river bank.His dad let him have time for some fun today,he enjoyed the cold water on his skin.

 

Unlike his dad ,his skins never turned blue under against extreme cold conditions. He was lost in his thoughts thinking about his father,he missed his visits this last few years and even in his dreams his father didn't spend enough time with him in fear that his presence would be felt by the other immortals.

 

"Loki ,I have found you!"

 

A large blond man appeared. 

 

"I am not Loki" he took a step back ready to defend himself against these strangers.

 

"Stop lying brother,it is time for you to return.Seize your trickery."

 

Theo jumped back from an arrow.He threw a blinding spell to distract the people attacking him,he took off running towards his house. 

 

He dodged a lightning strike coming his way,using his water powers to deflect the arrows and other attacks coming his way.

 

He saw a group of teenagers come from the woods amd attack the group.He didn't wait around to see what was happening,he was almost home when a man wearing a red and gold armor stood in his way.

 

He used his offensive spell on the man but the guy kept on dodging.The man used some odd beam and it knocked some trees down.Theo cried out in pain when one of the trees hurt him.

 

He dove down the hill and took off running ,when a red haired woman missed a shot at him.He was just a few miles away when he fell down,he looked down at his feet and saw a net covering them.

 

He tried cutting them but they wouldn't break.He cried out in pain again when the was hit by a bolt.He was almost unconscious when another net covered him.

 

"Give up Loki"

 

He kept on struggling refusing to go down without a fight.

 

The tall blond man made to attack again when he felt himself being teleported. 

 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SON!!!?"his enraged father asked

 

"Loki?" The blond asked softly his voice shacky


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment in English please.I love to read what you think.

The two groups didn't trust each other but the avengers noticed that Loki trusted the group of teenagers more than them.

 

He kept them within eyesight and he allowed them to heal the boy. They wanted to know what was it in the bottle that healed Loki's son but they were tight lipped.

 

They took in his appearance,unlike the doppelganger Loki looked good.His skin pale but it was healthy and blemish free.He also didn't give up crazy vibes.

 

"Who are you?" It was clear that the boy wasn't talking to them but the other teen who had a striking resemblance to him.

 

" Percy Jackson" Loki stiffened before taking a sip of his beverage.

 

"Your father's half blood son I have been hearing about "

 

The avengers gasped in surprised.

 

"Brother you have another son?"Thor never thought that his brother would have two children so close in age because of his avertion to losing them.

 

"He is not my son!"

 

"He is not dad's son!"

 

"I am not Loki's son"

 

The three of them shouted together ,it was ironic that it only reinforced the believe that they are related.

 

"You just said he is your father's son,Loki is your father doesn't that make you brothers?"Bruce was confused by their denial.

 

"Dad is my mother not father "that statement was met by shocking,disbelief and a spit in take.

 

The avengers turned to Thor hoping that he would clarify things for them.

 

"Aye my friends ,my brother has been know to sire and carry children though it has been many centuries since he took a male lover.

 

It was clear to everyone there that Thor hated the thought of Loki having male lovers. 

 

"Why are you here Thor?"

 

"I have come to take you home."

 

"I am home "

 

"Stop acting this way.You belong to Asgard as the second prince of the throne."

 

"You mean you want me to go back to that vipers infested place and take up my duties as your punching bag and scapegoat ."

 

"Mother and Father miss you"

 

"How long did it take them to notice my absence?"

 

"The impersonator took your place and was masquerading as you"

 

"Are you telling me that no one could not tell the difference between an inferior copy and the real me?.Are you telling me that after all these centuries growing closely together you never once noticed something wrong with how I acted for the passed 3  
decades that the impostor took my place?"

 

Loki didn't need Thor to say anything,he already guessed the answer.It was bittersweet to realise that nothing has changed in Asgard and the realisation that it was the right decision to leave when he did.

 

He was unappreciated and undervalued in that place of brutes with no brains.

 

"We thought it was because of..."Thor stopped himself from saying any more lest he say things that Loki had no knowledge of

 

"Let me guess ,it was because of I am a Frost Giant and so I am a monster who could do whatever the impostor did right brother?"

 

It hurt to know he was right.Thor looked ashamed of himself.The avengers heard about the racism of Asgardians towards Frost Giants but to see that in run so deep was shocking.

"Brother..."

"No I don't wish to speak more of this.Leave Thor and take your friends with you.My son and I are no concern of yours."

 

"Sorry to break up this family drama going on here but we can't forget you when there's alot we need to discuss "

Loki ignored the mortal and turn to the teens

 

"Why have you come here?"

 

"We were given a prophecy and it told us to seek the Prince of the icy waters and he would help us against what is to come with the united help of the mighty heroes." answered a blond haired girl with grey eyes .

 

"Father sent us this blue seashell to show that we speak the truth." Percy handed the shell to Loki.

 

It was shimmering with the magic of the ocean."We will go with you to land of gods."

 

"Greece?" 

 

" New York City " the creepy boy in a deadpan voice said.

 

Getting Loki to go with them to the avengers tower will be alot easier with him in New York they thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes to America.

The teenagers agreed to go with them to the avengers tower.They had to use a bus to get there because two of the teenage boys ,three if you counted Loki's son, refused to fly there.

 

Through out the trip Thor kept throwing Loki pitiful look that Loki ignored.The archer and the red haired woman looked at him like he was the enemy.Loki decided to read to pass the time,the scripts he found in Napal were truly fascinating to him.

 

"Dad,do think we will be able to see Father ?" 

 

"We shall see if he is able to get away from his wife"

 

The human with the glowing chest choked on his drink,even Thor looked put out by the knowledge of Loki taking up with a married man.

 

"Father sent her away before we found out about you but I heard from Tyson that she is back again." Percy said. 

 

"Who is Tyson?" Theo asked 

 

"Our younger brother,I met him a few years ago.You will like him,he is nothing like our older brother."

 

"Sounds like Father has been busy since we last saw him" Theo didn't know how to feel about his other siblings. 

 

"I am surprised he lasted this long without fathering more children."

 

"You are not mad that he had more children ?.Our step mother was livid when she found out."

 

"Of course not, I too have other children besides Theodore. If your father can accept them then I can accept his too.Unlike her ,I know your Father loves me and I wouldn't want to restrain him."

 

While the avengers couldn't understand it,the teenagers did.

 

"The sea cannot be restrained "

 

"Neither can chaos "

 

"He knows of your ...children?" Thor paused before the last word not wanting to anger his brother by calling them monsters.

 

"Yes,he was delighted to meet them, Spleir&Jory we quite taken with him."

 

"How did he meet them?.Spleir is still in Asgard and Jory in the deep ocean of Misgard."

 

"I told you ,I took what belonged to me when I left.My children belong only to me."

 

"But I saw the horse in the stable !"

 

Loki scoffed at him.

 

"You saw a horse not my son.Theo's father helped me free Slpeir and replace him with a horse we infused with my magic to look like Slpeir.All my children I save and free with my bonded and they will never again be imprisoned,this time I will kill to keep them safe and away from you and your family ."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of Loki.

They arrived in New York without any problems.The teens opted to stay together in the floor below with Loki and his son.

 

The avengers were in the kitchen when Tony asked Thor why he was shocked Loki took his children with him.

 

"My friends,there was a prophecy about Loki's children and that they would destroy the world.To make sure this would not pass ,they were separated and locked away"

 

"You locked away his children because of a prophecy?"

 

Tony could understand why Loki was protective of his children and wanted them far away from Asgard as possible.

 

"And the whole adoption thing?"

 

They remembered how obsessed with about it the imposter was.

 

"Loki was rescued by the Allfather when he found him in the temple."

 

"Is it what the Allfather calls it then?" They startled when they heard Loki.

 

"It is true brother"

 

" I didn't just travel only on Misgard all these decades Thor.I even went to Jotun.I was captured during one of my trips,my jotun skin appeared when I was touched."

 

"What happend next" Steve asked

 

"Laufey saw my marks and knew who I was.He told me the whole truth.I was not a runt,my small size was because I am of mixed race.My carrier was an exiled elf who fell in love with Laufey.Faubuti was my younger siblings carrier."

 

"Why were you in the temple then?" Thor did not believe Loki but that was nothing new.

 

"My elf mother died and Laufey hid me in the temple with the casket.He thought me dead until he saw me again.I often went back to learn more about my heritage throughout the years.They knew about my bonding and son."

 

"Wait if this is true why did Laufey believe the imposter?"

 

The avengers also wanted to know.It didn't make any sense.

 

"Laufey was already dying perhaps he wanted vengeance against Odin ,not caring about the imposter"

 

It made sense,revenge was a strong motive.

 

Loki left them to their thoughts.He said a prayer to his fallen sire,wishing him well wherever he rested.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OLYMPUS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other fanfictions.

Amphritite was fuming in her seat.Zues was busy being a drama quedn about the whole thing and Hades was also giving him uncertain looks.

 

"I can't believe you sired another son,you broke the oath and you visited him !!!" Zeus raged

 

"Yes ,I have another son and the ancient laws don't include children from other patheons.Loki is a Norse god and I can see him whenever I please."

"You cheated on me again and with him!?"

"Amphritite,I have been cheating on you for Centuries.I don't know why you are surprised."

"Brother is it true you bonded with him?" Hades asked 

"Yes,I did "

"Why?,You refused to bond with me but you chose him?"

"I don't love you,our marriage was forced on me by Zeus.The only good thing that came between us is our son."

It was true that any chance of being happy with her was gone when he realised how caged she made him feel and how cruel she was to his subjects and sons.Adonis didn't help either.With Loki he was free and sometimes they even shared lovers together and separate and he didn't nag him like she did.

"He is a threat,the boy must be eliminated!?"

"Never,I swear on the river Styx if you harm either of them ,I will make it my mission to make sure you fade Zeus."

The gods were shocked that Poseidon said that.He never threatened Zeus with death even during their bitter fights.The dyads were screaming outside when a hurricane formed near the entrance and the fountains were blown apart by the waters.

The seas and oceans were raging at Poseidon's fury.

Hades and Hestia calmed Poseidon and Hera and Demeter were calming Zeus. They didn't need another war so soon just after the latest one.

Zues didn't want to test Poseidon so he backed down reluctantly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Avengers.

They were forced to stay inside due to the freaky weather they were experiencing. Supper was an awkward affair,the teens were getting along and Loki ignored Thor's puppy dog eyes and suspicious glances Clint was throwing his way.

 

Nick Fury came like he owned the place much to Tony's ire and demanding answers from Loki.The trickery god was not taking his shit and refused yet again to go to Asgard.He wasn't Asgardian and so no reason to go.

 

They couldn't deport him and Loki was faultless of the crimes committed by the impostor.

 

The was a hurricane happening and Loki looked alarmed.He ordered his son to remain with the others and vanished.

 

"Where did he go?" The blond teen ,Jason was his name asked.

 

"Probably to see what's got Father in a mood."

 

"Father hasn't been this angry since he was accused of theft" Percy said as he looked at the hurricane.

 

The avengers heard the teens.

 

The weather blew over and it was sunny again.

 

"Hey,looks like your dad calmed Father."

 

"Who is your Father?"Nick demanded an explanation.

 

" The god of Seas and Storms."

 

Bruce did a spit in take and Thor inhaled sharply.Clint looked pale at that.

 

"You're Lord Poseidon's son!?"

 

"Surprise the gods are real." The boy said mockingly.

 

"Oh norns,what has Loki done"

"He fell in love with a god more powerful than the All father.There is nothing Asgard can do about it."

The teen walked to their rooms.

 

"What does he mean by that Thor?"

 

"My friends this is grave news.The Greek gods aren't like Asgardians.We die after a lot of centuries and because we are long living we are called gods."

 

"And the Greeks ?" Tony asked

 

"They only fade when they want to and can only be killed by a special bronze metal.They made sure to hide it away that's why they see us as demigods and not gods.They are more powerful than us."

 

"Oh shit,Loki now has a real god on his side!."

 

"I must tell Father the news." Thor called the gatekeeper's name and was gone with a flash of light .

They agreed not to piss off Loki for now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Avengers.

They were forced to stay inside due to the freaky weather they were experiencing. Supper was an awkward affair,the teens were getting along and Loki ignored Thor's puppy dog eyes and suspicious glances Clint was throwing his way.

 

Nick Fury came like he owned the place much to Tony's ire and demanding answers from Loki.The trickery god was not taking his shit and refused yet again to go to Asgard.He wasn't Asgardian and so no reason to go.

 

They couldn't deport him and Loki was faultless of the crimes committed by the impostor.

 

The was a hurricane happening and Loki looked alarmed.He ordered his son to remain with the others and vanished.

 

"Where did he go?" The blond teen ,Jason was his name asked.

 

"Probably to see what's got Father in a mood."

 

"Father hasn't been this angry since he was accused of theft" Percy said as he looked at the hurricane.

 

The avengers heard the teens.

 

The weather blew over and it was sunny again.

 

"Hey,looks like your dad calmed Father."

 

"Who is your Father?"Nick demanded an explanation.

 

" The god of Seas and Storms."

 

Bruce did a spit in take and Thor inhaled sharply.Clint looked pale at that.

 

"You're Lord Poseidon's son!?"

 

"Surprise the gods are real." The boy said mockingly.

 

"Oh norns,what has Loki done"

"He fell in love with a god more powerful than the All father.There is nothing Asgard can do about it."

The teen walked to their rooms.

 

"What does he mean by that Thor?"

 

"My friends this is grave news.The Greek gods aren't like Asgardians.We die after a lot of centuries and because we are long living we are called gods."

 

"And the Greeks ?" Tony asked

 

"They only fade when they want to and can only be killed by a special bronze metal.They made sure to hide it away that's why they see us as demigods and not gods.They are more powerful than us."

 

"Oh shit,Loki now has a real god on his side!."

 

"I must tell Father the news." Thor called the gatekeeper's name and was gone with a flash of light .

They agreed not to piss off Loki for now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my other works.

Thor told his father about Loki's bonding and his son.Although Odin wanted to have the boy locked away and Loki back where he belonged,he knew that starting a war with the Greeks would not end well for them.

 

He still remembered how Thor had been beaten black and blue by Zues's son Ares,the god of war.It took Thor months before he could lift his hummer without pain and the god had been holding back!

 

He was also furious that they couldn't even use his monstrous children to lure him back because they were now under the protection of the sea god.

 

And because two (Jörmungandr and Sleipnir) of Loki's fit in so well in the god's domain,it was obvious that he would be fond of them.The god created horses and loved all sea creatures,Odin should've known that locking Jörmungandr away in Midgard would come back to bite him.

 

Thor also told them that Loki knew his heritage and that he and Laufey had made peace a long time ago.Odin had the guard check the vault for the casket of winters and when he came back empty handed ,the Allfather knew Loki had it.

 

Frigga was hurt that Loki refused to come back,she knew that they lied to him and that Asgard treated her youngest horribly but she never thought that he would live and refuse to return.

 

Before Thor returned to Misgard,Odin ordered that he take Lady Sif and the warriors with him.He had to make sure Loki wouldn't become a threat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nutty alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments.
> 
> Check out my other works.

Something about the new comers rubbed Tony the wrong way. It wasn't until Loki came back did he finally figure out what is was about them that rubbed him the wrong way.

 

They acted like high school bullies and Loki was the nerdy kid that was their favourite target.Thor was the popular quarterback in the scenario and Sif was the popular cheerleader.

 

Tony sympathized with Loki if the rest of Asgard was like them.

 

Loki didn't tolerate any bad behaviour towards his son.It was clear that they didn't expect Loki to react violently when Sif insulted Theo,it took their combined efforts to them to prevent Loki from turning Sif into a smear on the wall.

 

The teens pulled pranks on the Asgardians in retaliation days later.

 

Tony found Loki to be a great conversationalist,the god even told him about the advanced technology from other realms he visited.

 

It was during one of their talks did Loki sense something wrong.Black figures attacked the tower,the avengers managed to overwhelm them and Loki took off to look for his son.

 

They found the teens fighting more enemies,it was clear that Theo was the target when the large number of enemies went after him rather than the others. 

 

The captured one alien who called himself Maw.The crazy alien went on and on about his Lord and about Theo being the chosen one.The key to his Lord's heart.

 

He called Theo,Thanos's soul.Tony watched as the colour drain from Loki's face when he heared that.Tonu knew that Loki knew exactly what the nutcase was referring to.

 

The alien excaped right after they handed him over to SHIELD.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation.

"Why did he call your son 'Thanos's soul' ?"

 

Tony really wanted to know and for a minute there he thought would keep ignoring them.Loki was busy making sure that his son hadn't gotten injured to care about how motherly he was being .

 

"As you know ,I have other children." They nodded already having read the stories or lived through it.

 

"When Odin banished Hel to the realm of the dead,he underestimated what I would do to see at least one of my banished children."

 

"What did you do.?" Steve asked in a way that wasn't accusing like Thor would've done .

 

"I had already made some friends with the Greek deaths gods and I was able to bargain with Thanatos a way to see my daughter."

 

"Thanatos,as in the Greek god of death?" Bruce asked

 

"Yes,he and his twin Hypnos were able to help me see her everytime I was close enough to death.I don't know all the details on how it worked.For every visit limbo ,I got to see my daughter and in return I caused enough chaos that resulted in death."

 

They were horrified at what they heard but Clint and Tony could understand a parent's view.Clint had children of his own and the bots were Tony's kids.They would do anything for them.

 

"When I did 15 years ago ,I was pregnant with Theo and it led to some unexpected consequences. Theo gain some of the god's aura and powers while Thanatos looked more human by imprinting on Theo's structure. "

 

"Thanos thinks your son is death!?"

 

"My daughter is the Queen of the dead ,it is not farfetched that he would think that I was able to gube birth to another deadly child."

Loki's son had become more dangerous in their minds and the Asgardians were more convinced that he was the one to bring the end of worlds.


End file.
